


The Best Life That There Is:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Celebrations, Consensual, Dinner, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e03 Ua 'O'Oloku Ke Anu I Na Mauna (The Chilling Storm Is on the Mountains), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Food, Friendship, Fun, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Romance, Team, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Catherine was having fun with her ohana, & realized that she missed a lot, when she was away, Now that she is back, she is making it up to everyone, including Steve, Will she be successful?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*





	The Best Life That There Is:

*Summary: Catherine was having fun with her ohana, & realized that she missed a lot, when she was away, Now that she is back, she is making it up to everyone, including Steve, Will she be successful?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*

 

Lieutenant Catherine Rollins was thinking that her life has changed even for the better, as she was around her ohana, & having so much fun with them, She almost made the biggest mistake of her life, The Naval Beauty almost let go of the love of her life, Commander Steve McGarrett, cause she was too focused on finding herself. She came home, when she realized that Hawaii, It was the place that she wanted to be, & spend the rest of her life with Steve.

 

She was in deep thought, as she was fixing up a salad, & she wanted to taste great, cause it was the first party, that they are hosting together, as a reconciled couple, she was a little bit nervous about it, "Everything okay ?", The Handsome Brunette asked, as he came in, & wrapped his arms around her waist, & held her close to him for a second, She nodded, & said with a smile, "I was just thinking about how happy I am, Ever since I came back, It's has been a world wind ride, & I definitely don't want to get off of it", & it made the Five-O Commander smile, as she says this.

 

"Me too, Babe, I am so glad we get to do this a lot now, since you came back, & we can be together, Nothing will get in our way, & I am so happy for that", Steve said with a bigger smile, as he kissed the top of her head, & squeezed her, as he hugs her. "Why don't you go & relax, Steve ?, I will be out as soon as I can", Catherine nudged him to the door. "Okay, But, I want my kiss first", They shared a couple of kisses, til their ohana said this to the couple, calling out.

 

"Come on, We are hungry here !", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams called out, as he was getting impatient, "Yeah, It's almost time for the sun to set", Officer Kono Kalakaua said, The Surfing Pro was itching to get some last minute surfing in, & she didn't want the time to go to waste. "Before we get older", Captain Lou Grover said in a teasing tone, as he laughed, & the others followed suit. "Need any help ?", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly called out, "Nope, We got it", Steve said, as the former seal kissed his girl, "Yeah, We are good", Catherine said backing him up, & they went to bring out the rest of the food, **"This _is_ the best life that there is"** , The Former Intelligence Officer thought to herself with a smile, as she serves the food.

 

The End.


End file.
